Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Avatar
by Autobot00001
Summary: During another rematch with Kaiba, Yugi, some of his friends, and the Kaiba brothers are transported to the ATLA world where they meet Aang and his friends and help them end the hundred-year war. That is, with the help of their monsters. Will contain Ardentshipping, Kataang, Whiteshipping (KaibaXOC) Scarshipping (BakuraXOC) and Creampuffshipping (RyouXOC). Please R&R.
1. Another Rematch

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Rise of the Avatar**

**Prologue**

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory, but these Shadow Games soon erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the dark magic away. He Imprisoned the monsters in stone tablets and the Shadow Magic in the seven mystical Millennium Items: the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Scale, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Rod, and the most powerful of all seven Millennium Items, the Millennium Puzzle, worn by the Pharaoh himself. The magic was locked away for all eternity. But even eternity doesn't last forever. Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies. It was never to happen, but after centuries, it did, and with it the Shadow Games begin again. However, destiny has chosen Yugi to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh did five thousand years ago…

**Chapter 1: Another Rematch**

Domino City, Three Days after the Battle City Finals:

Yugi and his friends are hanging out at the game shop when the phone rings. Yugi's grandpa answers it.

"Hello?" he said, "One moment please. Yugi, it's for you."

"Who is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"It's Kaiba," Grandpa said, "and he doesn't sound happy."

Yugi's grandpa hands him the phone.

"Hey, Kaiba," Yugi said, "What's up?"

"_Spare me the pleasantries, Yugi_," Kaiba said on the other end, "_I'm not calling you to be your friend!_"

"Then why are you calling?" Yugi asked.

"_I demand that you face me in a rematch,_" Kaiba said, "_Winner take all._"

"What do you mean winner take all?" Yugi asked.

"_I'm willing to wager my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon for your three Egyptian God Cards,_" Kaiba said, "_What do you say Yugi? Or are you too much of a coward to accept?_"

"Kaiba, I never back down from a challenge!" Yugi said, "You got yourself a duel!"

"_Excellent,_" Kaiba said, "_Meet me at the Kaiba Dome in one hour._"

An hour later, Yugi and his friends arrived at the Kaiba Dome. As expected, Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba, were waiting for them.

"I sure hope you brought your Egyptian God Cards, Yugi," Kaiba said, "Otherwise, this is going to be a very short duel."

"Yeah, I brought them," Yugi said, "So what are the stakes?"

"If you win, I hand over my Blue-Eyes White Dragons," Kaiba said, "But if I win, you fork over the Egyptian God Cards."

'That's a risky move for both of us,' Yugi thought, 'but I've never backed down before.'

"Hey Yug'," Joey said, "If by some impossible chance you lose this match, I'll win your God Cards back."

"Don't get your hopes up, Wheeler," Kaiba sneered, "You haven't been able to beat me in a duel before, so why bother?"

"What?!" Joey yelled, "Why don't you come over here so I can give ya' a knuckle sandwich?!"

Tristan and Duke held Joey back as he tried to attack Kaiba.

"Joey! Stop!" Tristan said, "I really don't think you can take him."

Joey stopped struggling and Tristan and Duke released him.

"And what if the duel ends in a draw?" Yugi asked.

"Then nobody gets anything," Kaiba said, "but judging by past experience, I doubt that will happen."

"Then let's begin," Yugi said.

**"YU-GI-OH!"**

Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, took control of Yugi's body. Yugi and Kaiba activated their Duel Disks and inserted their dueling decks.

"Let's Duel!" The both shouted in unison. And the duel began.

"I'll start things off," Kaiba said, "I summon Spear Dragon in Attack mode!"

Kaiba laid the Spear Dragon card onto his Duel Disk. A hologram of the monster appeared on the field.

"When Spear Dragon attacks," Kaiba began, "if it destroys a monster in defense mode with defense power weaker than it's attack power, then the difference between the two monsters is deducted from the user's life points. Also, when this monster inflicts battle damage, it's automatically switched from attack to defense mode."

'Kaiba sure knows how to start a duel,' Yugi thought, 'but then again, so do I.'

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode," Yugi said as he summoned his monster, "I also play one card face down."

"You're gonna regret doing that, Yugi," Kaiba said pridefully, "Spear Dragon, Attack!"

The Spear Dragon then basted a wind-based attack at the Magnet Warrior.

"Well, now you've done it, Kaiba," Yugi said with a grin on his face, "Triggered my trap that is. I activate Mirror Force! Now your attack is directed back at your monster!"

A hologram of a mirror formed in front of Alpha the Magnet Warrior. It absorbed the Spear Dragon's attack and shattered. The mirror's pieces then began to glow and launched themselves at the Spear Dragon. Spear Dragon the shattered into millions of triangle-shaped pieces. Kaiba's life points then dropped from 4000 to 2100.

"Well played, Yugi," Kaiba said, "But this duel is far from over!"

As the duel raged on, neither player showed the other any mercy. Their life points dropped and raised many times, but neither of them hit zero. After a full hour, the life points were tied at 1000 each, and the duelists began to grow weary.

'I have to end this here and now!' Kaiba thought to himself. He drew a card and grinned at it.

"This game is over, Yugi," Kaiba smirked, "I activate the magic card Spirit Battle! When this card is activated, I get to choose a monster from my grave yard and a monster from your grave yard. Those monsters do battle and whichever monster is destroyed, it's attack points are deducted from its user's life points."

"Oh no," Yugi said.

"Oh yes," Kaiba said, "Now, for your monster, I choose your favorite, the Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician appeared from on the field from Yugi's grave yard.

"And now, for my monster," Kaiba said, "I choose the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field from Kaiba's grave yard. Both monsters prepared to attack.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba began to instruct his monster, "White Lightning Attack!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba," Yugi said, "I activate the trap card Chaos Life Transfer. This card can only be activated if there is a Light attribute monster on one side of the field and a Dark attribute monster on the opposite side of the field. When this happens, I give up half of my life points and the weakest monster's attack power is raised to match the stronger monster's attack power."

"What?!" Kaiba said, "No!"

"Now, I give up half my life points," Yugi said as he did so, "and now Dark Magician's power is raised to match Blue-Eyes' power! It was a great cost, but anything to assure that the Egyptian God Cards do not fall into your hands. Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The two monsters attack and destroyed each other. At that moment, Spirit Battle took effect, and both Yugi and Kaiba's life points both dropped to zero. Then, something unexpected happened. The eye symbol on the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"What's this?!" Yugi said in disbelief.

The Millennium Puzzle shot a beam of light into the center of the field. The beam of light created a vortex that sucked Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, and Serenity into, while the rest of Yugi's friends watched in shock as they tried to hold onto something. The vortex closed and Yugi's remaining friends just looked at the field. None of them knew that Yugi and the others were right now on their way to another world.

* * *

**Me: I posted this story before, but I wasn't getting the character personalities down quite right. I hope this makes up for it. I own none of these characters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. A New World

**Chapter 2: A New World**

Ryou Bakura was sleeping in his bed in the late morning. A few minutes later, he woke up to find a girl with long black hair with a pink bow in it cuddled up to him. This girl was Daiana, Ryou's girlfriend. Not long after coming home from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, Ryou met Daiana. She and her mother moved to Domino City to escape Daiana's abusive father. The day Daiana and her mother moved to Domino, Daiana met Ryou and the two of them were practically inseparable. But a few months later, Daiana's mother died of pneumonia. Not wanting her to go back to her abusive father, Ryou offered to let Daiana live with him in his and his father's apartment, to which she gratefully accepted.

As Ryou stroked Daiana's hair, she slowly opened her honey-brown eyes.

"Morning Daiana," Ryou said with a smile.

"Morning," Daiana said in the middle of a yawn.

"How'd you sleep?" Ryou asked.

"Wonderfully," Daiana said before kissing Ryou on the nose.

Ryou sighed and pulled Daiana close to him.

"You are so beautiful," Ryou said.

"Really?" Daiana asked.

"Really," Ryou said with a smile.

Suddenly, Ryou heard a sinister voice in his head, _"Ryou!"_

The voice belonged to Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring who was obsessed with obtaining the other Millennium Items.

"_What?! I'm kind of busy!"_ Ryou shouted in his head.

"_I can't sense the Millennium Puzzle anymore! It's not in this dimension! We need to find it!" _Bakura shouted.

"_What?! Leave?!"_ Ryou demanded.

"_Yes leave! What are you, deaf?!"_ Bakura threatened.

"AH!" Daiana cried out as she fell out of bed and clutched herself in pain on the floor.

"Daiana! Are you alright?!" Ryou shouted in concern.

Daiana looked up at Ryou with tears in her eyes, "Ryou! Get back! Please! AHHH!"

Daiana then shut her eyes and her screaming stopped. She got up and opened her eyes again, but this time, instead of honey-brown, they were emerald green. Ryou knew that this wasn't Daiana anymore. This was the spirit of Daiana's necklace, Delilah.

"Delilah! What did you do to Daiana?!" Ryou demanded.

"No need to fear, she is currently resting within the necklace," Delilah said, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Bakura."

Just then, Ryou and Bakura switched places.

"You wanted to see me?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," Delilah said.

"I take it you sensed the Millennium Puzzle leave this dimension as well?" Bakura said.

"Yes but I have no concern for it," Delilah said, "but I can see that you are obsessed with it. It's sad really."

"You do have concern for Daiana's boyfriend, don't you?" Bakura said with a smirk, "Because if something were to happen to me, she might never see him again."

"You really are disgusting," Delilah said, "The only reason I put up with you is because you lighter part makes Daiana happy, and I don't want to take that away from her."

"So does that mean you're coming with us?" Bakura asked.

"Only for Daiana's sake," Delilah said, "and you better keep your word because if something does happen to that boy, I will make you believe that the Shadow Realm is lukewarm compared to the Hell I will unleash upon you. Don't disappoint me."

"Fair enough," Bakura said.

Millennium Ring then started glowing and Bakura and Delilah were transported to another dimension.

* * *

At the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and her grandmother, Kanna, were outside attending to the Arctic Hens that were being raised there when Katara's older brother, Sokka, came back with a fishing net that only had five fish in it.

"Hey Sokka," Katara said, "Did you catch many fish today?"

"No," Sokka said, "Only five."

"Don't worry, Sokka," Kanna said, "You'll get better at fishing someday."

"I don't want to be a fisherman, Gran-Gran," Sokka said, "I wanna be a warrior."

"I know, Sokka," Kanna said, "but your father left you in charge of the village. Your responsibility is to your family."

"I still wish he let me come with him," Sokka said, "I would've been a great warrior. Besides, there's nothing to do around here but fish, hunt, and tend to the hens. Nothing interesting ever happens around here!"

Just as Sokka finished his sentence, a flash of light occurred about a mile away from the village. It was bright, like a second sun. Moments later, the light died down.

"What was that?" Sokka said.

"I don't know," Kanna said.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Katara said as she ran towards where the light occurred.

"Katara no!" Sokka said, "It could be dangerous!"

But it was too late to stop her. Katara ran in the direction of the light while Sokka followed behind her. A few minutes later, Sokka stop running. He couldn't find Katara.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled for his sister.

"Sokka, over here!" Katara called to him from the other side of a large hill of snow.

Sokka ran towards and then around the hill. When he got to the other side, he found his sister. But she wasn't the only person he found. Lying in the snow were four other people. Two teenage boys about two years older than Sokka, one with brown hair that was pointy in the front and the other had long, dirty-blonde hair, a teenage girl about Katara's age with long auburn hair, and a boy with spiky black hair with red highlights and golden-blonde bangs and a large pyramid-shaped gold pendant with an eye symbol hanging by a chain around his neck. The strangest thing was that the boy with spiky hair and the teenaged boy with dirty-blonde hair had the same strange device on their left arms.

"Who are they?" Sokka asked.

"Does it matter, Sokka?" Katara asked, "They're unconscious. We have to get them back to the village before they freeze to death."

"But we don't even know who they are, Katara," Sokka said, "They could be Fire Nation spies."

"I don't think they're spies, Sokka," Katara said, "And we have to help them. Go back and get help."

"But Katara," Sokka said.

"Now!" Katara yelled.

And so, Katara and Sokka carried the strangers back to the village and put them in their hut with blankets and a fire to keep them warm. Sokka didn't trust them, but Katara couldn't help but hope they could help her people.

* * *

**Me: Well, here you guys go. I hope you liked that. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also, the characters Daiana and Delilah belong to my friend white pedal, who also helped me write this chapter. I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please review.**


End file.
